


The Lawnmower

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bisexuality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lawnmowers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Muscles, Sexy, Sexy Times, Silly, Suggestive Themes, Wordcount: 100-500, Yard Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy decides to get a summer job, much to Steve's amusement.Oneshot/drabble





	The Lawnmower

Steve had come over to Nancy Wheeler's house for his weekly gossip session. Yeah, he liked to talk with her  ~~about boys sometimes.~~ But before he could go in through the door, he was shocked to see... Billy Hargrove of all people. Mowing her lawn. 

"Hey," he called out, lifting a hand in greeting. They'd gotten on better terms lately. "What're you doing out here?" 

Billy paused and leaned against the lawnmower. His wifebeater (no reference to his dad) stuck to him nicely in certain spots just from how sweaty he was. His shorts were sweaty too, and damn, Billy had thick calves-- "Just mowin' lawns for some cash."

"Oh. That's cool." 

He rolled his eyes. Suddenly though, Billy got an idea. He revved the lawnmower up and smirked. "Harrington, your ass is grass."

"...I don't get it."

Billy sighed. 

"...are you saying you're going to beat me up again, or..." Steve furrowed his eyebrows. 

"What? No!"

"Because I thought we were friends and all..."

"No, we are!"

"And then with the blow jobs..." 

Billy flushed. "See I'm mowing  _lawns,_ and your ass is  _grass,_ so--"

"Enough with the threats, Hargrove!"

Billy facepalmed. "Holy shit why do I even like you."


End file.
